YBZ capitulo 3,herobrine
es el tercer capitulo de youtubers ball z llamado herobrine perteneciente a la saga herobrine y freezer HISTORIA OPENING insanity - vocaloid vegeta pegado a la montaña adolorido - que son esas cosas,niagh bers - son nuestros enemigos de minecraft las criaturas verdes sin brazos se llaman creepers,las otras no recuerdo dejame ver vegeta - que es minecraft town/dashiel - es un mundo virtual de una computadora en el que siempre vamos goku - no entiendo german - despues les explicamos vegetta777 - son clones de herobrine,niaaaagghh vegetta777 cae al oceano incosciente herobrine - disparen los TNT encantados con pociones de veneno todos los clones ponen los TNT encantados con pociones de veneno en los cañones krillin - corran herobrine - no,no lo haran herobrine se teletransporta delante de krillin y lo toma del cuello herobrine burlon - ahora como podran escapar ten/yamcha - krillin,dejalo monstruo ten - kikohoooo yamcha - kamehamehaaaaa herobrine - bah herobrine agarra los 2 ataques con un poco de esfuerzo y mueve las manos lentamente,mientras que los 2 ataques van hacia donde apuntan sus manos Ten Shin Han.jpg Yamcha Vs Bilis DBGTZ.jpg herobrine - despues de matar a tus 2 amigos te tocara a ti krillin asustado empieza a temblar yamcha - ten corre ten - no pue-de ser town - oh no dashiel - es muy fuerte oolong - es verdad yamcha - oye ten,tengo una idea ten - cual yamcha - recuerdas un poco despues de la muerte de majin buu en ese momento aprendimos a hacer la danza metamoru para fusionarnos ten - ah,claro,es verdad,entonces eso haremos yamcha - exactamente ten - vamos ten/yamcha - fuuuuuuuuu-sion HA pero justo cuando se fusionan los 2 ataques llegan hacia ellos herobrine - jajajajaja... QUE Tiencha.png yam han - wow eso estubo cerca,ey tu herobrine atrapanos si puedes herobrine - grr cancion - catch me if you can - bunblebee herobrine se teletransporta arriba de yam han yam han - maldicion,es muy rapido herobrine - toma yam han - aaaaaaaaaaaah yam han cae arriba de los cañones haciendo que estos exploten, incluyendo al TNT encantado,haciendo que la mitad de los clones de herobrine,mueran herobrine furioso - nooooooooo,MALDITOOO herobrine aprovecha que yam han esta tirado en el suelo adolorido por las explosiones herobrine lo golpea muchas veces herobrine - muereee krillin - jamas krillin golpea en la cara a herobrine y yam han le da una patada en la cabeza llevandolo al cielo krillin - vamos yam han - si los 2 van volando hacia herobrine herobrine - grrr TNT bakuhatsu krillin/yam han - niiiiiaaaaaaaghhh krillin - grr hamehamehaaa yam han - dodohamehaaaa herobrine - wave blocks el hamehameha de krillin y dodohameha de yam han ganan terreno en el choque de ondas herobrine - ggrr,maldiciooon,feuerdiamant un gran bloque de diamante en llamas impacta con el suelo y se crea una gigante explosion maestro roshi - oh dios mio milk preocupada - espero que goten no se meta en esa pelea bulma/uub - es imposible que poder town - maldicion bers - creo que tengo una idea town - cual bers empieza a sonreir mientras le muestra en la mano un TNT nuclear y un cofre con varios bloques piccolo - que haran german/dashiel - destruiremos a todos los clones de herobrine y construiremos nuevos cañones y usaremos en vez de TNT normal TNT nuclear piccolo - buena idea uub - hagamoslo oolong - yo ayudare bulma - eh oolong - yo puedo transformarme en cosas me transformare en un robot para ayudar milk - ok,yo tambien ayudare maestro roshi - y yo bulma -yo usare algunas armas que mi padre y yo creamos mientras tanto en la pelea herobrine - jejeje parece que e ganado,QUEEEEEEEE krillin - muere de una maldita vez herobrine - ni loco krillin y herobrine empiezan a dar golpes por todos lados y ninguno logra impactar con la piel del contrincante haciendo que todos los golpes sean esquivados o bloqueados rapidisimo pero herobrine logra darle un cabezazo a krillin herobrine - bien yam han - acaso te olvidaste de mi herobrine - maldicion,es imposible,IM-PO-SI-BLEEE yam han da golpes cabezazos y patadas por todas partes a herobrine herobrine - grrrraaaaaaa TNT bakuhatsu yam han - niaagh herobrine - jejeje obsidianklinge DIAMANT herobrine crea una espada de obsidiana y diamante y una armadura de hierro herobrine sonrie psicopatamente y lame su espada,teletransportandose detras de yam han cortandole por todas partes yam han escupiendo sangre - AAAAAAAAAAAAGH krillin - maldicion,oh claro despertare a vegetta777 para que nos ayude voy a buscarlo piccolo - yo ire ustedes destruyan los clones todos - ok yam han se separa herobrine ahora por fin los matare piccolo - makankosappo rasen herobrine - que,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no NOOOOO el makankosappo rasen impacta con Herobrine mientras tanto en el oceano krillin pensando - debe estar por alguna parte,bien lo encontre Piccolo DBZBD.png piccolo - muere sabandija herobrine - maldita sea piccolo tira al suelo a herobrine y trata de golpearlo pero herobrine lo esquiva herobrine - ja lighter of fire varias ondas de fuego salen del suelo y piccolo esquiva todas menos las 5 ultimas piccolo - uugh herobrine - toma sabandija herobrine golpea en ell rostro a piccolo pero este responde usando el chou makohou y herobrine atravesa el suelo mientras tanto town - onda de pato gallinas varios clones mueren por el ataque bers agarra a un clon y luego a otro los choca y los tira hacia otro grupo de clones maestro roshi - en todo este tiempo estuve desarollando una nueva tecnica, baston vital el maestro roshi golpea a un grande grupo en camara lenta haciendo que todos salgan volando clon de herobrine numero 1324 - matenlos varios clones golpean a town pero town usa su onda de pato-gallinas de nuevo bulma usa una pistola que dispara pequeños rayos pequeños,pero letales contra un humano normal milk golpea a varios clones pero uno logra agarrar a milk milk - alejate de mi milk lanza la cuchilla de su casco dandole al clon que la agarro pero varios clones despues la agarran milk - eso no funcionara milk coloca sus dedos en su casco y lanza su rayo milk - kiai varios clones salen volando willyrex ahora si construyamos los cañones krillin - vegetta777 despierta. vegetta777 tosiendo - ah, de que me perdi. krillin - no hay tiempo para eso, herobrine esta peleando con piccolo, te lo contare todo despues de todo esto. vegetta777 - ok. herobrine agarra del hombro a piccolo y saca una flecha y se la clava en el pecho. piccolo - uggh. herobrine le saca la flecha haciendo que la sangre morada de piccolo salga y saca su arco y dispara la flecah con el arco. piccolo - naggh. piccolo - estiramiento de brazos. los brazos de piccolo sujetan con todas sus fuerzas a herobrine por las montañas haciendo que herobrine choque con todas las montañas hasta que no queda ninguna. herobrine - maldita sabandija. vegetta777 aparece y lleva a herobrine hacia la cima de la unica montaña que piccolo se olvido vegetta777 - no te me escaparas,disparen herobrine - queee,NOOOO herobrine se da cuenta de todo lo que paso mientras el peleaba al ver a los nuevos cañones y a sus clones derrotados herobrine - obsi-dian-klin-ge dia-mant vegetta777 - no lo permitire bers - ahora pondre el TNT y listo willyrex - yaaa vegetta777 - matenlo,que una larga cola de la raza de freezer de color blanca golpea a vegetta777 y luego agarra a herobrine tirandolo fuera de los TNT nucleares todos - QUEEEE. ENDING numb-linkin park CURIOSIDADES el opening del capitulo,catch me if you can-bunblebee, no puede verse por youtube por razones desconosidas no se puede encontrar por ninguna parte la cancionm solo se muestra catch me if you can-girls generation no catch me if you can - bunblebee,para poder escuchar esta cancion se tiene que buscar catch me if you can - sonic riders zero gravity para escucharla. Categoría:Capítulos